


The Agreement

by joannereads



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Falling In Love, M/M, broken relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannereads/pseuds/joannereads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike needs a way to relieve stress, Harvey can provide it. But can it be no-strings-attached?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agreement

 1.

When their arrangement began, it was Mike who initiated it. He was exhausted, stressed, and nothing seemed to be helping.  He had tried beer, whiskey, sex with strangers from bars, even yoga. He was frustrated and couldn’t get his crazy mind to shut off. The case—a ridiculous pro bono which had spiralled into madness—floated behind his eyelids every night, pages and pages of memorised text that his brain fought to understand even in sleep.

 

Mike had banged on Harvey’s door until the man himself, tousled from sleep and bare chested, answered the door.

“What is it?” he asked, brown eyes hidden behind sleep-laden lids.

“I can’t sleep,” Mike had muttered, exhaustion tugging at his shoulders and greying his skin.

“Not sure what you want me to do about that,” Harvey had sniffed. Mike had other ideas.

 

He pushed Harvey backwards, his cool palms on the naked flesh in front of him.

“I want you to fuck me, hard, until my brain switches off and I can finally get this goddamn case out of my head. Then I want you to forget I was here, and move on.”

Harvey’s eyes had widened at Mike’s proposal but, never one to turn down sex, he had acquiesced. Mike wasn’t unattractive, and Harvey liked the lean, blonde look on men he took to bed. So he did just that.

 

Layered in sweat, Harvey had sucked Mike’s cock until he could barely breathe. He had sucked and licked and nipped his way across the skin of the younger man, leaving small, possessive red marks all over his chest. He had opened Mike up carefully, with first one finger, then another, then a third, until he was writhing and gasping and crying Harvey’s name. Then, finally and oh-so-deliciously, he had lined himself up and pushed his own rigid, desperate cock into Mike’s warm channel and thrust until they were both mindless with lust. Mike met each and every one of Harvey’s thrusts, until neither could think beyond each other and the taste and scent of flesh on flesh. As his own orgasm rose within him, Harvey had reached down and stroked Mike’s leaking, desperate cock until his release burst forth and covered Harvey’s hand and both their stomachs with hot, white mess. The sight alone drove Harvey over the edge, and he slammed home one more time as his climax tore itself from deep within him.

 

Sated, they had lain in silence for mere minutes before Mike was rising, tugging on clothes and thanking Harvey for giving him just what he needed. Before the flush of sex had dissipated, before Harvey’s breathing had returned to normal, Mike was gone.

 2.

 

The second time it happened, Mike appeared at Harvey’s door barely after nine. He was raving about Rachel. Harvey understood what he saw in her, dainty brunettes were definitely his own, female type. Yet, this  anxiety over their not-even-a-relationship relationship was far too soap-opera for Harvey, and he begun to dismiss Mike’s ramblings before he found said associate had plastered himself against Harvey, lips pressed together in a frantic meeting of need.

 

Just five hours after screwing Rachel in the file room, Harvey was roasting Mike’s ass and coaxing his climax from within him. Mike, desperate and needy, begged and pleaded for everything until Harvey gave it to him, his own needs lost in the sea of Mike’s pain.

 

The two men lay together on Harvey’s couch and their desperate breaths filled the silence of the condo.

“Better?” Harvey asked, desperate to know Mike’s thoughts.

“Much,” Mike sighed. And then, just as before he was gone.

Harvey didn’t move for well over an hour, until the sweat had cooled on his skin and he stuck unpleasantly to the surface of the couch. He stared at his ceiling and wondered about Mike. What was this _thing_ between them? And what did it mean for Harvey that this kid could stumble into his life, make these demands of him, and that he would just give it up without complaint or question?

 3.

 

It became a pattern. Mike’s stress translated into Harvey’s pleasure as Mike demanded sex for release. Each event was only marred by Mike’s rapid and desperate exit. Harvey tried to coax him to stay, to take a moment to just _be_ together. Mike always declined.

“It’s just sex, Harvey. It doesn’t mean anything,” Mike quipped, before pulling on a shoe and slipping out into the night.

 

Harvey wasn’t so sure. Eight months in, and Mike called at least once a week now. He was dating Rachel, and hell if Harvey didn’t hate the large part of him that couldn’t seem to give a shit. He wanted to—his family history more than enough to make him realise what a shitty thing they were doing. At the same time, he and Mike weren’t in a relationship, and Mike and Rachel weren’t even living together, never mind married. There was time.

 

Time for what? Harvey was less sure of that. All he knew was that when he heard Mike’s knock, or received a message that he was on his way, Harvey’s heart rate increased and he found himself smiling.

 

The other thing that was certain, his spank bank was full of Mike. Many a morning found Harvey, forehead pressed against the tiles of his shower, rigid cock in hand as he imagined Mike’s mouth wrapped around it, or thrusting deep into Mike’s body, their connection complete. Each orgasm was better than the next, until Harvey found himself desperate for Mike to call again. Masturbating in the shower just wasn’t enough. How could it be when he’d had the real thing?

 

This was the time Harvey Specter realised that he was utterly and completely in love with Michael James Ross. And that he was royally screwed.

4. 

 

The first time it happened at the office was insane. Jessica was on the war path and Harvey and Mike worked frantically, side by side, for days to try and resolve the issues surrounding the merger of two international clients. Eight days straight with barely time to shower and shave, the two waded through papers and reports and files and, in the end, months of text messages and emails from both parties. Rachel, splitting her time between law school and the firm, was exhausted and had been sent home. Mike wouldn’t go.

 

At three fifty six on Thursday morning, Mike found what they needed to resolve the issues between the clients and finally get them to sign on the dotted line. They were entirely alone at the office, too late for the cleaners and too early for the staff. Harvey and Mike, sitting on the floor surrounded by files, glanced up at the exact same moment and stared into each other’s eyes. Harvey could read it in Mike’s expression, lust and want and frustration all tied up with uncertainty. If Harvey had been home, he had no doubt that Mike would have been hammering on his door.

 

Harvey made the first move. He crawled across the paper between them and pressed and chaste kiss to Mike’s lips. He tasted of Red Bull and pizza and it was so completely _Mike_ that Harvey found his heart stuttered. Mike pulled him closer, deepened the kiss until they were both a panting, sweaty mess.

 

Tonight was different, though. The stress wasn’t all Mike’s to dispel, and Harvey wanted something more from Mike. He needed it, because this arrangement, whatever it was, was all too painful for Harvey. This time he needed the attention, the care. He needed Mike.

“Fuck me,” he whispered into Mike’s ear as their hands sought skin.

“Really?” Mike replied, pulling away from Harvey and staring wide eyed.

“Yes, please.” Harvey’s voice broke, the pain of admitting this weakness too great for him to suffer bravely.

 

Mike had nodded simply and pressed his forehead to Harvey’s for the briefest of moments. Then he flipped them over, lowering his frame into the nook of Harvey’s pelvis and thrusting softly as he kissed and nipped at Harvey’s throat. He peeled away their respective layers of clothing slowly, taking his time to honour and respect the man who lay beneath him. Even as Harvey splintered apart, as his feelings for Mike rose in waves until he could hardly control the pain they caused as they crashed beneath the surface of his skin, Harvey urged him on. With breathy moans and gasps of _Mike_ and _more_  and _now,_ Harvey coaxed Mike to take all of him.

 

Mike’s first thrust inside Harvey was like a dream. Harvey had never felt so full, so complete, so tethered to the earth around him. He grasped at Mike’s body, tying them together as Mike thrust into him again and again. Mike panted Harvey’s name and wrapped his delicate fingers around Harvey’s cock and he dragged them both towards their orgasms, orgasms that wiped them free of stress and worry and wrapped them entirely in their own world. They lay together, a heap of sticky sweaty bodies, and Harvey felt his eyes fill with tears. He couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t be the release, the second best. He couldn’t live with only part of Mike.

 

And yet, even as he blinked these tears away, he realised he couldn’t live without them either.

 

 5.

When Rachel found out, it was the hardest day of Harvey’s life. Mike, broken and in pain, sought comfort with anyone but Harvey. Rachel, angry and distant, was the pinnacle of professionalism for days.

Then the shit well and truly hit the fan.

“Harvey. I can’t do this. I want reassignment. It doesn’t have to be forever because, despite the fact that you and Mike have been messing around behind my back, I know I could learn a lot from you. But right now, I need space.”

Tight-lipped, Harvey had simply nodded and agreement and waited for Rachel to leave. She didn’t. Instead, she slumped down into the chair in front of him and sobbed. Ugly tears fell and Harvey scrambled for his walls so that he could hide behind them. This level of emotion, this pain, was too raw for him.

“Tell me it was worth it,” Rachel gulped out. “Tell me it wasn’t just sex.”

Harvey knew what she wanted, but he was barely able to acknowledge his feelings himself and he’d be damned if he was going to tell Rachel before he told Mike.

“I can’t say for him,” Harvey replied slowly, fumbling for words that would make it better and knowing there weren’t any. “But yes. It was worth it. I’m sorry you got hurt, really,” he added, as she glared at him sceptically.

“Do you love him?” she spat.

“I won’t answer that and you shouldn’t expect me to,” Harvey replied bitterly.

Rachel stood up, her reaction fuelled by anger and distrust.

“Oh god!” she gasped, hand over her mouth. “You do!”

“I said I wouldn’t answer, you can infer anything you choose from that.” Harvey’s cool was slipping and he grasped at the elusive tendrils of it frantically.

“How long?” Rachel whispered. Harvey didn’t answer, though he too was on his feet and trying to force his will upon her. He needed her to leave.

“I’m not discussing this with you,” he finally replied. “Go, I’ll pass your transfer request to Louis.”

“How long?” Rachel demanded again, her hands on her hips as she faced him down.

“Rachel.” The finality in his tone did not deter her.

“Damn it, Harvey. How long have you been in love with him?” Rachel’s voice was a shrill scream that pierced through Harvey and stoked the fire of his own frustration.

“Too goddamn long!” he replied, his control suddenly snapped. “But it means shit when he feels nothing for me.”

 

He felt the eyes on him then. Tearing his gaze away from the wrecked brunette before him, he turned to see that not only Donna was staring at him, but Mike too. The younger man, face pale and eyes wide, stared past Rachel and straight into Harvey’s eyes.

“Shit,” Harvey muttered before folding himself into his chair and burying his face in his hands.

 

+1

 

Their first time after was different. There was all the time in the world and instead of sex they made love, gently, softly, until they were both exhausted and spent. This time, Mike rolled over and curled himself into Harvey’s chest and breathed.

 

The following morning, Harvey awoke to find the bed empty again. With a sigh, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and then smiled at the pile of discarded suit that still slumped against the bedroom wall. He padded out into his great room and saw Mike, naked, pouring coffee into two mugs. He turned and smiled as Harvey approached.

 

“I’ve been thinking,” Mike said quietly as he passed over the second mug. “Where will I put my panda picture? And my books? And should we turn the spare room into a closet for me? Because, man, you own a hell of a lot of suits.”

 

Harvey placed his mug on the counter, took Mike’s and did the same, before closing his lips over Mike and pressing their bodies together. Then, drawing away, he looked into Mike’s piercing blue eyes.

“And I’ve been thinking,” he said gently, “That it’s time that we moved the hell out of here and found a house, outside the city, where we can raise our children and look after our dog and have a life.”

“I love you,” Mike whispered softly.

“It’s about goddamn time.”


End file.
